The subject matter herein relates generally to light assemblies for illuminating an emblem.
Illuminated emblems, logos, and other indicia provide a visual effect that highlights the specific features of the indicia and draws an observer's attention to the indicia. Illustrated emblems and other indicia may be used in the automotive industry to illuminate specific indicia of an automobile in dark conditions, such as when driving at night.
Some light assemblies for illuminating an emblem are configured to emit light around a perimeter of the emblem and/or along interior edges of the emblem in order for the light to border or trace an outline of the emblem. However, in order to provide light along such edges, many light sources may be used. The light sources may be positioned next to each other along the path to be illuminated, such that the light sources themselves trace the outline of the emblem. For example, some light assemblies include over one hundred different light sources. Using a large number of light sources causes issues with physical spacing in the light assembly, power requirements, thermal effects, financial expense for parts and assembly, and the like. For example, installing many light sources next to each other in a small space generates significant heat, even if the light sources are light emitting diodes (LEDs) or other relatively low-heat-emitting lights. The heat directly affects the life of the light sources as well, as a high temperature environment may cause the light sources to prematurely burn out.
A need remains for illuminating an emblem using only one or a few light sources.